The present invention relates to a novel carrier for a plurality of articles or containers such as boxes, bottles, cans and the like, and a novel method of making the carrier.
In my application Ser. No. 360,081, filed May 14, 1973, there is disclosed a novel carrier and method wherein a thin-walled tube is formed from a sheet or extruded from plastic or other suitable stock material, which tube is then flattened and alternately slit partially therethrough from opposite edges of the flattened structure whereby to provide a plurality of interconnected rings which may be unfolded for receiving the articles or containers to be carried. It is an important object of the present invention to provide a novel carrier and method of making same which incorporates features disclosed in the aforesaid prior application and which also includes handle means for facilitating gripping of the carrier, which handle means is formed integral with the tube structure in a manner which does not interfere with slitting and unfolding of the tube structure.
A further specific object of the present invention is to provide a novel multiple article carrier and method of making same, as described above, wherein a variety of numbers of articles or containers may be accommodated and handle means are provided for facilitating balanced handling of a package including the novel carrier, regardless of its size or configuration.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.